Draco Faust Williams
This article was written by 'Nightmare76'. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. Draco Faust Williams is a Soulcalibur: Chronicles of the Sword fan character created by Nightmare76. What lies in his soul is Passion. Biography There was a kingdom within the Holy Roman Empire known as the Drachenburg Kingdom. As it’s name suggested, it was symbolized by the Great Dragon. The kingdom was once rich and prosperous, but had been divided by a great war when it’s future Empress, Catherine, married Gilford Daemon- an outsider, who was a direct descendant of the Hero King, Algol. After many of years being together, their marriage collapsed resulting in the kingdom being split. Draco was born during the time when the war had just begun. Catherine gave birth to him several months after her husband, Gilford, betrayed her family and raised an army against the kingdom. His mother named him 'Draco' in honor of the kingdom’s protector, the Great Dragon. Despite being raised in a time of war, Draco adapted well. By the age of five, he was already practicing swordplay- dreaming of liberating the kingdom one day. During this time, Draco never knew Gilford Daemon was his father; but this fact couldn’t remain hidden from him forever. Young Draco’s true destiny would be revealed when the underground area, where his family was hiding, fell under attack by Daemon’s army. In the panic Draco ended up face-to-face with his father, Gilford. The child tried to defend himself but to no avail. He was mortally wounded in the incident- leaving his left cheek with a Y-shaped scar. As Draco lay barely conscious, Daemon revealed the truth to the child and told him that he must join him or die. Draco refused to join Daemon and as a result his life was ended by his own father. After Draco's death, his family was devastated, but his grandfather, Creed hadn’t given up hope. He took Draco’s body to the great Dragon. The Great Dragon had protected Drachenburg for centuries and while his powers had not weakened, his psychical body was about to fade away. Creed offered the dragon, Draco’s. body as the vessel for his life force in return for Draco to live again. After a long unspoken conversation, the dragon agreed and Draco was given the dragon’s heart and was revived and endowed with the Great Dragon’s powers and abilities- he'd been reborn as a Ryugami. With his last breath dragon said, “Go, young one, and make your own destiny.” After Draco had been revived, his family decided to hide him from Daemon, so Catherine and Creed sent him to the Kingdom of Grandall. Draco wouldn't go alone; however, as he was accompanied by his elder brother, Drake. The two would enroll in the country’s military school. Upon completing their training, they would return to liberate Drachenburg. Before his departure, Creed gave Draco his pistol, ‘Drako, and his Zweihänder Sword, ‘Faust’. Draco would hold the two weapons dear from that point on; as they were constant reminders of his family and homeland. This would also be the last time Draco saw his grandfather alive… Draco spent the rest of his childhood in Grandall, and was taken under the wing of General Girardot Argezas at Grandall’s Military Training Academy. During his training, Draco would make a few close friends,who would later be of great aid to him. As Draco pushed further through his training, the war between the Kingdom of Dalkia and the Halteese Republic had spiraled out of control. Now it was time for Grandall to enter the fray. Upon his graduation from the Grandall’s Military Training Academy, Draco found himself fighting within this conflict between the three nations, which would later become known as the Mantis War. He was not fighting alone, however, for his elder brother, Drake, and his friends, whom he'd met at the Academy, stood by him and were assigned to his unit. As his reputation grew, other soldiers would gradually join him and his unit as well - it became apparent Draco would meet many friends and rivals during the war. As the Mantis War progressed, the young cadet, Draco, arose to be the main figure in the war. He took on many missions not only in Grandall, Dalkia, and Halteese, but to far away lands such as Egypt. As his fame grew, Draco ultimately ended up defeating King Chester and foiling his plans; but the war was not yet over. Draco's fame, as Grandall's top soldier, came at the price of a painful loss- Draco's mentor, Girardot had allegedly betrayed Grandall and Draco was forced to hunt him down. This ultimately lead to a battle between Draco and Girardot. The battle between the young cadet and his mentor ended with Draco's victory and Girardot badly wounded. Girardot’s dying words would stay with Draco from that point on. “You are strong, but do you know what you’re really fighting for?” Before Draco could react any further, Girardot was executed by Grandall’s corrupt Emperor, Strife Astlar. Upon seeing Girardot’s unjust death, Draco sought to avenge him and soon discovered Strife and Chester’s plans of using Soul Edge to enslave the entire world. Draco made the solemn decision to take Girardot’s place as the leader of the Arthias Rebels. Strife continued to work with the main instigator of the Mantis War, Chester, as Draco’s rebel army grew and grew. After many hard-fought battles, Draco’s main unit made it to Strife’s castle. After defeating Chester and the castle’s many guards, Draco finally came face-to-face with Strife. As the final battle drew near, Draco wielded the spirit sword, Soul Calibur, which his former rival, Luna had given to him. Strife in turn wielded the demonic sword, Soul Edge. The battle was long and vicious; but as the smoke cleared, it was Draco that stood victorious. After the battle, the two Soul Blades vanished- peace was restored to Grandall, and Draco was considered a great hero. The people of Grandall celebrated and were going to name Draco their new Emperor, but Draco declined and handed the title to his friend, Abelia Schillfelt, as he wouldn’t be staying in Grandall much longer. His mind was now set to liberating his home of Drachenburg. Despite his leaving, a statue of Draco still remains in the center of Grandall and acts as a constant reminder of his triumph. On their way back to their homeland, Draco and Drake fell into an argument. Drake thought it would be wise to seek out Soul Edge and Soul Calibur and use their power to bring down their father. On the other hand, Draco believed they could do it without the aid of the swords. In anger Drake separated from Draco and began seeking out the two Soul Blades. Draco was concerned for his brother, but first he had to liberate his home. Upon his return to Drachenburg, Draco discovered his grandfather, Creed, had passed away due to illness, but there wasn't much time to grieve as he had to focus on the task at hand. After training a rebel army, Draco declared war on his father, Gilford, and those that followed him. The war only lasted seven months as Draco’s army quickly gained the upper hand leading Daemon’s army to a standoff. In the final battle, Draco led his men against his father's. As the battle waged on, Draco came face-to-face with his father again and the two faced off in fight to the death. In the end, Draco won the battle, cut his father's head from his shoulders, and held it up high as his sign of Drachenburg's victory. Draco basked in his victory as his sword and armor were stained with his father's blood- he had awaited this day for a long time now. Little did he know his hatred for his father would come back to haunt him as it was growing to become his inner demon... Shortly after his victory, Draco left to find Drake and tell him their father had been defeated and Drachenburg was free, but he soon learned that his brother was presumed dead and that Soul Edge was at fault. Draco's anger towards Soul Edge was now insufferable- first it had taken his mentor and now his brother. Draco solemnly decided that he would track down the evil sword and destroy it once and for all. Draco's quest eventually led him to cross paths with the dreaded Azure Knight, Nightmare. The two battled, but in the end Draco was defeated; however, he did manage to escape with his life. After his wounds healed Draco discovered he was cursed by Soul Edge's poison which had invaded his blood. Soul Edge could now control his mind while he slept causing him to transform into a dark knight known as Night Dragon- a demonic knight that would slaughter everyone and everything in his path. Not losing hope, Draco sought freedom from his curse and a way to vanquish Soul Edge- he knew there was only one thing that could achieve this, the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. Draco began a quest to find the Azure Knight and destroy Soul Edge- all the while struggling with his own inner demon that Soul Edge’s curse had surfaced. Though he tried to struggle with the demon’s control, it would take over his body while he slept, corrupting and transforming both Draco with Soul Edge’s essence. He would often wake up surrounded by countless corpses of those he had slain in his sleep as Night Dragon. As his journey to destroy Soul Edge and to find a cure for his curse lagged on, Draco found another reason to destroy Soul Edge, he met a girl named Tira. Draco knew Tira was a servant of Soul Edge, but even though her mind and memories were corrupted by the evil sword, Draco slowly fell in love with her as he saw a side of her no one else could. Even though she claimed to enjoy taking the lives of others, Draco could see she was just misguided, much like he once was. At first, Tira was deceiving Draco, she claimed if they traveled together, he would meet Nightmare again, but this was only because Soul Edge had marked him to be it’s new host, and she enjoyed the countless murders Night Dragon committed by night, but as she traveled alongside him, she did begin to develop feelings for Draco’s true personality. As their travels continued, the two became closer. At this point, Draco not only sought to free himself from Soul Edge but Tira as well. It eventually came to the point that Tira’s freedom became even more important to him than his own. As his quest continued on, Draco discovered his brother, Drake was still alive, but was cursed by Soul Edge much like he was. After discovering this, Draco vowed to save Tira and his brother from the darkness that had taken hold of them. For the sake of those he loved, Draco began to fight Soul Edge's grip over his mind even harder, and through his determination he would achieve his goal and liberate himself and his loved ones from the Evil Seed. Draco’s quest to save Drake, Tira, and his own soul from Soul Edge’s corruption led him to the final showdown for the two legendary swords. After a long-fought battle with his evil alter-ego, Night Dragon, Soul Calibur and Soul Edge were finally in his grasp. Upon obtaining the two legendary swords, Draco merged them together to form Broken Destiny which cleansed the world of the Evil Seed. Now endowed with the Soul Swords' powers, Draco had even surpassed the power of his ancestor, the Hero King, Algol. Now that Broken Destiny was under Draco’s control, his journey was finally over, but not without sacrifice as Tira had given her life to protect him and now that she was gone, victory seemed empty. Before heading home to Drachenburg, Draco held his beloved’s body in his arms and kissed her one last time. As his tears touched her skin, the two were surrounded by an aura of fire. When the flames cleared, Tira was revived as a Ryugami and all of her lost memories had returned. Draco smiled for the first time in years as he heard Tira's words. “Draco... you did it!” Draco and Tira then transformed into their dragon forms and flew home to the Drachenburg Kingdom triumphant. Upon his return to Drachenburg, Draco was reunited with his brother, Drake as well as his sister, Leonie and his mother, Catherine. With the Williams family finally reunited, the Drachenburg Kingdom was brought into a new age of peace as Draco took his rightful place on the throne. Now that his long quest had come to an end, Draco married Tira and she bore him three children; Draga, Tela and Timat. Now with a family of his own, Draco settled down in Drachenburg Castle where he would rule over the Drachenburg Kingdom with Tira by his side. “Life and love go hand in hand. To lose one, you lose the other. To find one, you find the other. But to learn love, one’s life will be reborn in flames of passion.” ''-Draco Faust Williams'' Weapons * Faust & Drako *Gram *Soul Edge *Soul Calibur *Broken Destiny *Ryutenshin Trivia *Draco is a Ryugami which is a RPG-based race created by 'Nightmare76'. *Draco is sometimes referred to as "the Dragon-Hearted Knight" due to his backstory. *Draco is a descendant of Algol. *Draco's sword, Faust is a Williams family heirloom which can transform into am ancient Drachenburgian sword known as Ryutenshin- this transformation is Draco's Critical Finish in most Soul Series games. *Draco only uses his dragon transformation when enraged or when he needs to travel a long distance; while he could easily defeat most opponents by transforming into his true dragon form, in most cases he chooses not to as he sees it as unfair. *Draco's name is derived from several languages Draco meaning Dragon, Faust meaning Fist and Williams meaning the defense of many. *Dragons and snakes are a reoccurring theme with Draco throughout his appearances. Relationships * Son of Catherine. * Unclaimed son of Gilford whom he killed upon returning from the Mantis War. * Grandson of Drachenburg's former ruler, Creed. * Brother of Leonie and Drake. * Student of Girardot. * Friend and rival of Abelia and Luna. * Defeated Demuth, Aurelia and Chester during the events of Chronicles of the Sword. * Defeated and killed Strife during the events of Chronicles of the Sword. * Former alter-ego of Night Dragon. * Received the sword, 'Gram' from Siegfried to break Soul Edge's curse over him. * Lover of Tira Williams. * Cured Maria de los Dolores of her curse. * Father of Draga, Tela and Tiamat Williams. Ryugami Reference Race: Ryugami Status: The Ryugami still exist in the present-day world secretly hidden amongst the human race. Rulers: Draco and Tira Williams Place of Origin: Varies, but most hail Europe or Asia. Life Span: A Ryugami’s aging process ceases at the age of 18 due to the fusion of a dragon’s heart with a human body. They do not succumb to natural death although they can die if their weaknesses are exploited. Description: Ryugami are created when a dragon (which is usually near the end of it’s life) implants it’s heart in a lifeless human vessel or when a Ryugami marks someone as their ‘soul mate’. The chosen one is reborn possessing the blood and power of a dragon. Ryugami are also born provided, of course, that at least one of the parents is already a Ryugami. Traits: *Dragon Heart - Endows a Ryugami with the ability to harness the powers of Earth, Wind, Fire, Ice, and Lightning. *Dragon Blood - Endows a Ryugami with sharper reflexes, inhuman strength and stamina as well as corrosive lava-like blood and the ability to heal wounds within minutes. *Immortality - Endows a Ryugami with eternal youth and life. *Reincarnation - Allows a Ryugami to be reborn sometime after an unnatural death. (amount of time taken for reincarnation to take effect varies, but all the memories and powers of the previous incarnation start to return upon the new incarnation reaching age 18) Special Ability: Dragon Transformation - Endows a Ryugami with the ability to release the power of the dragon’s blood within them and transform into a massive dragon who’s appearance is based on the particular Ryugami. Strengths: Ryugami are capable of taking extreme amounts of damage and still continue to fight. Their power also increases with each battle as long as the Ryugami survives. Weaknesses: Although Ryugami are immortal, they can be killed by decapitation or by being stabbed in the heart by sacred dragon-slaying weaponry. Appearances *Soulcalibur Fanon Omnibus Links *Draco's Soulcalibur Wiki Page Category:Characters Category:Characters borned in the 16th century Category:Living characters Category:Nightmare76